Blood-Stained Wings
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: She looked me in the eyes and asked,"Did i kill them? Are they gone?" She burst into tears when i nodded. *ONESHOT FROM PIT'S POV* Rated T for Gore and some slight language.


Pit's POV

"Is it really that bad?" My twin Pittoo asked.

I knew he hated that i called him that but i didn't like calling him,"Dark Pit".

"Yea,Lady Palutena said that something vicious had utterly destroyed a town and killed a ton of people."

Pittoo looked away. "Does she know what this thing is?"

I shook my head. "She only told me that it wasn't a god or goddess."

Pittoo facepalmed.

"Well,THAT's useful!" he yelled sarcastically.

I sighed. I don't hate many things,but what i do hate is that human life seems to be of no value to anyone. I mean,so many beings have tried to basically wipe them all out! Sure,Lady Palutena tried that too,but it was really just the Chaos Kin…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the goddess in question told us that we were about to land. Me and Pittoo landed and looked around. My jaw hit the floor. The buildings were all destroyed. The entire place was up in flames!

I looked at my twin bro and his face was identical to me. Jaw on the floor. We started walking and we saw bodies everywhere. Men,women,children,and animals all laid dead in the streets and on the sidewalks. Blood was dripping everywhere.

We kept walking even though i was choking back vomit. The stench of decay was everywhere. Lady Palutena was silent and it unnerved me. Even she wasn't expecting this. This scene was just gruesome. Pittoo even looked a bit sick. What we saw next though,it topped the rest.

Near a house at the end of the street,there laid the remains of various people. Most of which were just bones. One looked like it been holding a sword. One that wasn't completely gone looked like a woman and two young children. A bunch looked like young teenagers.

I lost it. I couldn't help myself. I threw up. My wings convulsed as i did so. At least,that's what Pittoo told me. He looked like he wanted to vomit as well. His wings were all over the place. It was horrible! With all the things i'd seen. This topped them all.

Since we landed,Pittoo finally said something. I almost didn't hear because i was on my knees trying not to vomit again.

"What could have done this?" he said quietly.

Inside,i smiled. I know it's strange but the fact that Pittoo was just as horrified as i was proved that he wasn't heartless or a douche. He just acted like it because he was too prideful. I may not be the brightest but i can read him like a book. I just act like i can't because i don't want him to change.

I got up slowly and spoke,"L...Lady Palutena? W...What happened here?"

She was silent for a second.

Then she yelled,"The thing that did this,it's coming right for you two!"

"WHAT!?" Pittoo yelled.

I started to yell the same thing but i didn't have the chance to say it. Something barrelled into me,knocking me over. Pittoo helped me up and i was shocked.

"What was that!?" i yelled.

Pittoo pointed up and that's where i looked. Right above us was a HUGE black dragon.

It had a long slender body. It had six horns that pointed out and curved up. They were a dark purple and there were three on each side of it's head. It's underbelly was also a dark purple.

On top of it's head was three navy blue spines that ran down to the base of it's long neck. It's wings were badly torn but somehow it was able to fly. It's wings were the same color as it's body but it's webbing was dark purple with navy blue flames.

It's tail blade had three points and two were purple and one was navy blue. It wore a silver choker,front leg bracers,and a tail brace. All of which had green gems on them. It's eyes were gray and lifeless. Strangely though it's pupils were round. It's claws were the same gray as it's eyes. There was also a strange marking on it's shoulder,rump,and face.

I stared at it. I couldn't help it! This...this dragon,had killed all these people! I didn't even notice it charge a purple beam in it's mouth and launch it right at me. Pittoo pushed me out of the way but we still ended up with some burns.

The dragon dove and tried to ram us again. We scrambled up and ran.

"Palutena! What do we do with this thing!?" I heard Pittoo yell over the dragon's roaring.

I didn't pay attention to Palutena's response. My anger was getting the best of me. This...monster. Not even governed by anything...murdered all these people. I grabbed my bow from my waist and pulled an arrow back.

"Come get me you overgrown lizard!"

Pittoo tried to pull me back but i wasn't having any of it. The beast charged towards me and i let my charged shot loose. It hit it in the chest and blood gushed out. It roared in pain and i tried to shoot again but Pittoo hit me in the head and knocked me out for a split second.

When i woke up,he was fighting the dragon himself. I gave him a "What the hell" look,even though he couldn't see it. I saw that my weapon was a few feet away from me so i grabbed it and started shooting.

"What were you doing? You never act like that!" Pittoo yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a right to be angry too. Mass murder pisses me off."

Lady Palutena started scolding me for my language. I told her i was sorry but really i wasn't. This thing deserved every swear word i knew thrown at it. Albeit the few i learned from Pittoo.

Our arrows seemed to be effective. It kept reeling back in pain each time we hit it. It seemed like it really didn't like being hurt. It didn't seem to have any endurance. At one point though,it seemed to endure it for long enough that i could let loose a huge fire blast. It wasn't aimed at me this time though.

I saw it heading for Pittoo and i did the one thing i could think of. Push him out of the way. The blast didn't hit my wings but it hit me dead center. I was knocked back. I was still conscious though so i rolled on the grass to put out the flames licking at my clothes. I'm sure it looked pretty stupid now that i think of it.

Pittoo was trying to get up from being knocked over but the dragon had him pinned under it's massive claws. When it was about to claw him in two,Pittoo sliced at it's neck with the blade of his Silver Bow. It connected and it reeled back again. Pittoo scrambled off the ground and come to me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. He shook his head.

"You're an idiot." he said as he dashed off. I smiled to myself again and got up.

The dragon was bleeding profusely but it spread it's wings and took off.

"You two,i can get you guys back into the air for a little longer."

Pittoo then spoke up.

"Are you sure? Pit and i already avoided getting out wings burned today."

"Yes i'm sure. Go on you two!"

Our wings lit up and we were flung into the sky. We didn't have to go far. The dragon saw us and snarled. It's fangs covered in blood and it's forked tongue hissing. We readied our bows and attacked. Arrows and various colors flew. This dragon had so many abilities.

Fire,Electricity and various other things. I flew a little too close and got myself zapped. My vision blurred. Through it i saw that Pittoo was struck with some kind of black fire. We had to end this now or we'd both be finished.

"Pittoo!" i shouted.

He glared at me for the nickname but otherwise ignored it.

"What?"

I presented my plan. I was almost out of breath so it was hard to talk.

"We...We...need to...unleash our Mega Lasers at the same time. That might put an end to this thing."

Pittoo nodded and flew next me. The dragon was coming right for us. I counted down.

"3...2...1...FIRE!"

At the same time,a giant rainbow beam of energy came from our hands and we hit the target. The dragon was completely consumed in the laser. It screeched and roared. When the beam died down,we saw the creature barely staying in flight. Then,it fell. It tumbled down into the forest below.

Pittoo and i were barely staying conscious ourselves.

"I know you two are tired,but can you go down there and make sure it's dead?" Lady Palutena asked.

I nodded but Pittoo was giving her an earful. I flew down and he came a few minutes later. When we landed we saw the dragon collapsed on the ground. However,i noticed that it was still breathing. Pittoo grabbed his bow and was about to stab it when it changed.

The dragon shrank down. A few seconds later it had transformed into a girl. However when we saw her wings,we freaked out. Lady Palutena sounded like she was trying to comprehend this too. Yea i can use big words too. Anyways,this dragon was really an angel girl? She wasn't a light angel though. Her appearance in general was odd.

She had dark brown messy hair and her skin was white. Well,it was tanned. She had black nails and her clothes were strange. She had a black T-Shirt and purple shorts. I rolled her over and saw that the same symbol that was on her before was on her shirt.

Looking at her,she seemed to be about fourteen or fifteen. About the same age that me and Pittoo had the appearance of. I saw appearence because our ages differ greatly. Like how in reality i'm like thirty or so and Pittoo is like eight but getting off that.

Her wings also differed from ours. Sure,they were black but they had a purple tint. It looked a bit creepy. Both of us stood there,not really knowing what to do. Finally i decided to speak up.

"Um...Lady Palutena? What should we do?"

She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke up,

"I'm bringing her to Skyworld."

I fell on my butt in shock and Pittoo was having none of it.

"Are you insane!? She's a freaking murderer! You want to bring her to Skyworld!?"

"Yes,there's something about this girl that troubles me. If i'm right,killing her would be unfair."

Pittoo looked at me like he wanted me to try to talk her out of it. I just rubbed the back of my head. I agreed that it was a bad idea but i also trusted Lady Palutena's judgement. We were all beamed to Skyworld and both me and Pittoo collapsed on the stone floor.

We didn't faint. We just wanted to be off our feet. We both laid on our stomachs and watched Palutena look over the girl. Eventually we got up and sat next her. Lady Palutena put her hand on the girl's forehead and shut her eyes. When she opened them she reeled back in shock. I jumped to her side.

"Are you ok Lady Palutena!?"

She gave me a warm smile.

"Yes Pit. I'm fine."

Pittoo raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you jump back like that?"

Lady Palutena stood up and picked up the girl. She looked back at us.

"This girl...she didn't have a choice…"

She then walked past us and inside her temple. We both followed. She laid the girl on a couch in the main room. Lady Palutena said she needed to get something really qucik and that she'd be back in a minute. After she left though,the girl stirred. We stood behind the couch,rigid. We didn't know what to do or say.

The girl's eyes slowly opened,revealing that she had dark green eyes. Different from a lifeless gray from earlier. She sat up quickly but when she did,she gasped and cried. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

She quietly spoke,

"Who...are you? Where...am i?"

Pittoo rolled his eyes but i was sad. She looked so scared. I didn't really know what to think. Just a few minutes ago,i hated her with every fiber of my being. Why would she kill all those people? Lady Palutena then came back in with some kind of needle. The girl stopped shivering and looked at us.

"You're...angels…"

She then looked at Lady Palutena.

"Who…?"

Lady Palutena looked calm. "It's alright. Just hold still."

The girl looked terrified upon seeing the needle. She curled up and spoke

"Please...no...don't…"

Pittoo and I looked at each other. Pittoo raised an eyebrow and i shrugged. I didn't know either. Lady Palutena remained calm.

"It's alright little one. It's just something to calm you down. Alright? I know this a strange situation but trust me. We aren't going to hurt you."

Pittoo snickered and looked away when she said that. I glared at him then shook my head. I leaned over the sofa and decided to assure her too.

"Hey,it's alright. We're gonna find out what happened. Just relax."

For some reason,she calmed down and smiled after i said that. I didn't even think that was going to work. The girl closed her eyes and she was givin the drug. A few minutes later she laid down and went back to sleep.

As she did,Lady Palutena bandaged her,Pittoo and i up. Pittoo was still laughing.

"Sorry,the fact that you said that after we nearly killed her was freaking halarious. Also one question,where did you get that drug?"

Lady Palutena stood up and answered. "Viridi made it. Anyway,come on you two. I want to show you something."

As i turned to follow her,Pittoo whispered in my ear.

"I'm more concerned of why she had it to begin with."

I sweatdropped at that. In all honesty...i didn't want to know. We walked into her throne room and she sat in front of her mirror pool.

"What are you doing?" i asked her.

"Pit,this can show me many things. You know this as my "All Seeing Eye" right?"

I shrugged.

"I guess."

Pittoo decided to butt in. "Her what?"

I gave him a "Don't ask" look. He facepalmed and went quiet. Lady Palutena continued.

"Well,if i put a small piece of anybody into it...it can show me thier memories."

I was lost but Pittoo seemed to know where she was going.

"Your going to see if we can see what got the girl into such trouble and why she was a dragon?"

Lady Palutena nodded.

"Exactly. I'm going to take a drop of blood from the needle and let it drip into the pool."

When it did,we saw the whole story unfold.

We saw the same neighborhood from earlier but it was livly. People climbing into thier cars. Kids playing outside and animals running all over the place. One group of kids in particular caught our attention. It was a group of four girls. Three were running down the sidewalk. One had brown eyes,another had blue eyes and the last girl had silver eyes. I made note of these so i could tell them apart.

The brown eyed girl shouted up the sidewalk.

"Morgan! You're so slow! Run faster!"

A fourth girl came into view,she was the girl we had in Skyworld! The only thing was that she had no wings. She shouted back at what we assumed was her friend.

"I can't run as fast as you Amy! You know that!"

After that she kept running.

"So her name is Morgan…" i heard Lady Palutena say.

I looked back at the memory and saw them all together. Morgan was sitting with her friends on a hill and they were playing with what looked like 3DS'. Morgan's was blue,Amy's was red,and the other two girls had purple and one had a case covering hers. They looked like they were battling each other in Pokemon. We watched for a few minutes until we saw that Morgan had picked up her phone. She looked at it and typed something.

She then stood up and spoke. "Sorry guys. My mom needs me to come home and watch my brother and sister."

My blood ran cold when i heard "Mother" and "Brother and Sister". I remembered the corpses of the woman and the kids.

"No...it couldn't be…" Pittoo heard me and looked me in the eyes.

"I think so dude…"

We continued watching and we saw Morgan walk off toward her house. We saw her go into the exact one that the bodies were in front of. My heart tore in two. What could've happened? We then saw her go into her backyard. We heard her grumble about having to fetch her sibling's toys although then we heard her say that she adored her family regardless.

Then,a huge shadow came over and she looked up. She looked horrified and we saw that it was some kind of dragon but it was covered in darkness so it couldn't be seen. Morgan tried to turn tail and run but she was struck in the head with the creature's tail. The memory then shifts to her waking up in some strange cavern.

She's chained up in the air. She wakes up and looks around. She then sees the dragon. Still covered in darkness. She started to spout swear words at the creature. She was also yelling for it to let her go. The dragon just smiled. He started chanting something but we couldn't make it out. All we heard was at the end he said "Absentia".

After that,energy came up the chains and went into Morgan. Then her whole body changed. She transformed into the dragon we fought. After that the memory flashed multiple times.

One flash went to a man crying out.

Another was a boy striking Morgan in her dragon form in the leg with a sword. The same one we found with another body.

Another memory flashed. This one was longer. It showed a woman with two young children huddling close. The thing that made my heart stop for a second was that the woman's eyes...they were the same as Morgan's.

That woman,really was her mother. The last part of the memory was her mother saying,

"My baby...i'm sorry i couldn't protect you…"

Then the whole memory faded. The three of us were speechless. I looked at Pittoo and Lady Palutena. They looked just as sad as i was.

Finally after what seemed like forever,Lady Palutena spoke up.

"Well,now we know that she was corrupted into a puppet."

The both of us were silent. Both Pittoo and i's wings were drooped onto our shoulders. We then heard a voice from behind us.

"Did...i really do that? Are they...really gone?"

We all turned around and saw Morgan leaning in the doorway. She sat on the floor. Her bandages soaked in blood. Before anyone could react,i ran over to her. She looked me in the eyes.

"Did i really...kill them?"

Her green eyes were full of sadness. Tears began streaming down her face when i nodded. She then broke down into a full blown meltdown. She cried so hard,it broke my heart more than it already had today. Whoever that dragon was. He needed to pay for this.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault. Don't believe for a second that it was. You're safe here now. Nothing with hurt you. We'll protect you."

I looked behind me and it seemed that Lady Palutena agreed but Pittoo didn't.

Using our connection,he spoke through telepathy. This is one thing we kept secret from Lady Palutena. "_Are we going to forget that she committed mass murder!?"_

I responded. "_Of course not. It wasn't her will though."_

We stopped our mental conversation when Lady Palutena walked over and held the girl's hand. She continued to cry loudly. A few minutes later,she was led out of the room. Leaving me and Pittoo alone.

"So,why do you think she gained wings? Wings that are weird looking to be precise."

I shrugged.

"I don't know man. Maybe it has something to do with the power she had as a dragon. Maybe it turned her into an angel. However that makes sense."

Pittoo walked up next to me.

"Fair enough. I also wonder why that dragon...thing said "Absentia"."

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Ever since then,Morgan has been living with us. We found out that a power that she came to possess,"Convexity" is what made her an angel.

She still kept the power after the fact. She has never gotten over the fact that she killed her friends and family and i don't blame her. After a few months,she became very sarcastic and arrogant. It's like having a second Pittoo!

Although she's come to see us as her family now. Today marks her first year of being with us. It's not her birthday though. She turned fifteen a few weeks ago. We're gonna celebrate with a video game bonanza! Oh,speaking of her. She just came in.

"Pit? What the heck are you doing?"

"Uh,nothing!"

"Pit! You little-"

"Augh! Morgan come on! Pittoo made me do it!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"Aw crud...Bye!"

"Who are you talking to!? Pit! Get back here!"

"_Darkness is eternal however,love and kindness and suppress the poison that darkness uses to control it's victims…"_


End file.
